Incertitude
by Shizuna100
Summary: [OS] Après la finale de Barcelone, Yuuri emménage avec son coach et petit-ami Viktor. Mais le japonais tombe sur un objet, un objet qui le met face à des doutes par rapport à sa relation avec le russe.


_Salut!_

 _Je fais mes débuts avec un petit OS sur l'animé Yuri!!! On ice avec le meilleur pairing du monde alias le Viktuuri * Bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous retrouve un peu plus bas._

 _Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Yuri!!! On ice ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, tout appartient au studio MAPPA et aux créatrices originelles, je ne tire aucun bénéfice à faire cette histoire._

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines que Yuuri Katsuki avait quitté sa ville natale, Hasetsu, pour venir s'installer avec son coach et petit-ami, Viktor Nikiforov. Bien que les 2 hommes étaient conscients de l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, Yuuri de part son manque de confiance en lui, n'osait pas aller trop loin avec son coach. Leurs actions ne dépassaient donc pas le stade des caresses et baisers chastes, mais il ne faut pas croire que Yuuri ne souhaite pas aller plus loin, oh loin de cette idée. Après tout, il incarnait l'Eros, le plaisir, l'amour charnel, alors prendre l'initiative d'embrasser Viktor violemment et de totalement le dominer ne devrait pas le déranger... Sauf que les personnes qu'incarnait Yuuri sur la glace et en réalité étaient bien différentes.

-"Yuuri!! Viens voir les costumes!" C'était son fiancé qui l'appelait, souhaitant montrer à Yuuri les costumes qu'il avait choisi pour sa prochaine saison.

-"J'arrive Viktor!" Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'homme aux cheveux gris. Yuuri s'installa aux côtés du russe qui l'encadra de son bras gauche.

-"J'ai pensé à ses costumes, regarde Yuuri..." Des costumes défilaient les uns après les autres, passant du simple costard à une tenue des années 80. Après tout, le thème de sa saison était "l'incertitude" faisant écho à sa relation avec son coach qui paraissait très ambiguë aux yeux des médias, il fallait donc un vêtement qui colle à son thème. Ils continuaient de faire descendre la page internet lorsque le japonais stoppa net le poignet de Viktor, arrêtant des yeux sur une tenue parfaite pour son thème: une chemise blanche ouverte légèrement en haut accompagnée d'une veste de costard noire, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures cirées. Simple mais qui représente plutôt bien ce côté perdu dans lequel se trouve le japonais.

-"Tu es sûr Yuuri? Elle me paraît assez simpliste mais elle va assez bien avec ton thème."

-"Oui je veux quelque chose de simple". Cette phrase était dite avec tellement de tristesse que son coach parut soudainement très perturbé.

-"Yuuri ça va? Tu me paraît dubitatif" lui dit le russe sur un ton réconfortant.

-"Non ça va je t'assure".

-"Il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as choisi ce thème, c'est impensable que je ne sois pas au courant de la raison du choix de ton thème. Imagines si un journaliste me pose la question!".

En effet le brun n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi il avait choisi le thème de l'incertitude à son coach, ne trouvant pas le courage de lui avouer ses doutes.

-"Yuuri, vas chercher mon portefeuille dans mon manteau, s'il te plait". Ces mots le sortirent de ses pensées, il alla donc vers l'entrée de l'appartement où se trouvait un placard contenant quelques manteaux dont celui du russe. Il commença donc à fouiller dans les poches de la veste que portait toujours son bien aimé lorsqu'ils sortaient. Mais en fouillant dans une des poches intérieures, il tomba sur un préservatif! Le doute commença alors à dévorer le japonais. N'ayant jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec son coach, le doute commença à ronger le plus jeune. Viktor voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre? Une autre femme? L'incertitude était en train de dévorer le nippon lorsque le russe s'approcha de lui, étonné que son protégé prenne autant de temps pour récupérer un portefeuille, mais il se stoppa à la mine déconfite de Yuuri.

-"Yuuri, ça ne va pas?" demanda le russe.

-"Si si!!" rétorqua le brun. "Tout va bien, je ne trouve juste pas ton portefeuille".

Viktor s'aperçut alors que LA poche était ouverte, laissant sortir légèrement ce préservatif qui troublait tant le japonais.

-"Oh je vois... Tu l'as vu."

-"Viktor... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?" Cette phrase qu'avait prononcé Yuuri était gorgée de tristesse et de détresse.

-"Yuuri... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis là?!" La voix du russe était alors plus colérique mais elle gardait toujours une partie attendrissante réservée uniquement à son protégé.

-"Comment ça?! Pourquoi tu joues toujours avec mes sentiments?! Je suis déjà assez faible naturellement alors n'en rajoute pas!" Sous ces paroles, le japonais plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche puis éclata en sanglots. L'argenté ne savait pas comment réagir, comme à chaque fois que son Yuuri commençais à pleurer. Il encadra alors le cadet de ses bras et le serra fort, très fort.

-"Pourquoi tu te mets toujours des idées comme ça dans la tête? Ton manque de confiance en toi est vraiment un problème! Je reflète vraiment une si mauvaise image à tes yeux??"

-"Q-Quoi??" Le nippon ne savait plus quoi penser, mais son coach le tira de ses pensées. Il l'écarta légèrement de lui et enferma son visage de ses mains.

-"Comment as-tu pu croire que je m'étais lassé de toi mon Yuuri?" Le souffle chaud de l'aîné contre ses lèvres affolait le plus jeune.

-"P-Pourquoi te promènes-tu avec ce genre d'objet si tu ne l'utilises pas?" Les joues du brun commençaient à adopter de violentes rougeurs au niveau des joues.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Yuuri, je ne vois personne d'autre que toi." Le japonais fut alors soulagé.

"Et pour répondre à ta question... Hum... C'est difficile à dire."

-"Je suis prêt à t'écouter Viktor." L'assurance de son cadet le rassura.

-"J'ai terriblement envie de toi Yuuri, je pense que tu le sais depuis le temps mais... je ne veux pas brusquer les choses si tu ne te sens pas prêt, je n'irai jamais contre ta volonté mon amour. Je le garde donc pour le jour où tu me désirera au plus haut point."

-"V-Viktor... C'est gênant" Son disciple était très embarrassé, c'était totalement craquant!

"Pourquoi le garder dans la poche de ton manteau alors?"

-"Au cas où tu aurais une envie subite hors de la maison." Une phrase suivie d'un clin d'œil qui rendit le nippon complètement fou d'embarras.

-"Viktorrrrrrr!!!!"

Le russe se mit à rire fortement suivi du brun qui le suivit dans son moment d'euphorie. Le plus jeune colla alors son front contre l'épaule de son entraîneur.

-"Je-Je ne te promet rien mais..." Le japonais tremblait mais se pencha à l'oreille du gris. "Je veux bien essayer." Il replaça son visage rouge de honte contre le torse du champion qui lui offra son étreinte.

-"Je ne te le ferait pas regretter, je te le promets." Il le gratifia d'un baiser sur le front avant de l'attraper par le poignet pour le traîner jusqu'à la chambre, leur faisant oublier tout de la conversation précédente.

 _Voila j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette courte et modeste histoire, je m'excuse si des fautes d'orthographe ont échappé à mon contrôle._

 _À plus!_


End file.
